Conventionally, a conference, presentation or other social meeting requires a significant amount of planning even in the workplace. For example, a user may need to request a conference room via a manual attendance or schedule record or via a database application, invite others to attend the meeting, and prepare all the necessary presentation materials prior to the meeting. Next, the user must ensure the conference room has a projector, his or her files can be readily transported to the conference room computing device and loaded prior to the user's attending the meeting. Meetings are important to the furtherance of the workplace goals and projects, however, the various constraints for setting up the conference may dissuade users from holding a meeting which could be important and/or necessary to collaborate on current projects or goals.